


It's On Us (It's Not Your Fault)

by angelslaugh



Series: Champions of the Astrals [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Bahamut, Good Ifrit, Other, final fantasy vii might only be just a reference, i don't know how to tag, idk yet, lil bit of iggy/gladio, no romance just yet, or noct/ardyn that's effing weird for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: Title taken from song lyrics 'it's on us'.When a group of Kingsglaive go missing in the remains of Solheim, Noctis decides to go rescue them. Should be easy enough, right? Well, not so easy when an unpleasant reminder of Noctis' captivity in Zegnautus Keep appears.As things start going down in the human world, the gods start to make plans of their own...(READ THE BEGINNING NOTE, PLEASE.)





	1. A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you'll notice I put 'FFVII' as one of the LISTED fandoms. This is because I AM NOT SURE ABOUT IT. This MIGHT JUST BE a reference, it MIGHT NOT. Please share your opinions about maybe having either an ALTERNATE storyline of this appearing, or do you guys not care because you also like final fantasy seven? IF NOT. There is ONE reference ONLY that's frigging blatant but it's pretty much impossible if you DON'T want to see it mold together. 
> 
> Just... haha one thing. THERE IS PROBABLY NO WAY I CAN DO AN EVIL SEPHIROTH. Just sayin', him and Cloud are my absolute favorite characters... And Aerith, but... you'll guess that anyway later on.

“This where you used to live, Kelis? Looks more like someone poured a thousand layers of concrete on it,” Nyx commented, lowering his binoculars.

“Shut the fuck up, Ulric. We’re not past the first Wall yet.” Kelis took out a piece of paper. “Mama, scattered clues are great and all but seriously,” she muttered, crouching as she made her way to the flat expanse of white wall. “Should be an entrance right…” She felt around. “Here we go.” She pricked her finger, smearing it in a dip. “Solheim blood,” she explained as a door appeared, mechanics whirring.

“Makes ya wonder how they got in,” Libertus muttered as the group cautiously stepped forward.

“Mama said it was them crawling over the wall,” Kelis said quietly as she walked through.

The city was… Almost disappointingly normal. The biggest thing was the Holder of the Eternal Light; it looked like a woman holding a bowl to the sun, as though trying to catch its rays. It was eerily silent, even though there were daemons prowling at the bottom of the Holder.

Kelis moved her hand to her neck, only to remove it.

“Well,” Nyx said, grimly. “Why are Imperials really here?”

Kelis sucked in a breath.

“I didn’t bring it with me, you foul evil,” she breathed. The very air darkened. Nyx tensed, turned to the door – cursing when he saw it had closed. “I left it where my sister would find it.”

Nyx felt himself flung backwards as a woman appeared, grinning, in between them. The group of stunned ‘Glaive recognized her immediately.

Eliana Aldercapt.

“Well,” the second princess purred. “Looks like Father was right. Daemon magic really does have some perks.”

“Only in the shadows, bitch,” Libertus announced, glancing to Lucille. Lucille held her hand up to the sky, the weather witch pushing the clouds away with visible effort.

Eliana growled, but vanished.

“Can we get out?” Nyx asked as he got up.

Kelis shook her head. “No. It’s why I brought all our rations. Unless we can miraculously shadow-travel like that bitch, we’re stuck.”

“Lovely,” Nyx grumbled. Then he perked up. “What about the sewers?”

Kelis scowled. “Ugh. I hate sewers.”

~:~

Noctis slipped out of training, letting his hood down as he laughed with the other ‘Glaive. They were well-used to his presence by then, accepting him as one of them.

It was an amazing feeling.

Still, even he could feel _something_ stirring. It was in the way the air seemed to hold its breath as Noctis finished school; in the leaves as they shivered. In the way some of his friends, all of them ‘Glaive, looked uneasily around.

It seemed that the very nature was waiting.

Prompto joined him, a smile on his lips not entirely real.

“Have you felt it?” Prompto asked lowly as they broke off from the others, heading to Noctis’ room to shower.

“Yes,” Noctis muttered. Footsteps behind them made them turn; Mira Helios charged up behind them in formal wear. She didn’t smell like roses, either; and her face was flushed.

“Hey, Noctis,” she said, looking hesitant, “can we talk?”

Even though she looked healthy enough, Noctis knew Mira. He’d dealt with her (sometimes) annoying as fuck childishness for four years, enough for her to be considered a known presence in Noctis’ circle.

“Sure, but let’s go shower,” Noctis said with a wrinkle of his nose.

“Okay~ Mind if I use yours? The barracks showers suck,” Mira wrinkled her nose.

“Whatever,” Noctis said. “I don’t care if you use it. Well, actually, Luna might allow you to use hers.”

Mira flushed a little. “N-no, that’s okay,” Mira laughed. It seemed every time Mira and Luna hung out, it was full of Mira’s awkwardness. Not that they hung out that often. Mira tended to stick with the guys.

Which happened to include Firenze. AKA Ifrit.

(Well, _sometimes._ Noctis had, on more than one occasion, spotted the two ‘spirit messengers’ with each other, sitting in the garden.)

Anyway. They took turns showering, Mira first. None of the Crownsguard bat an eye as the trio entered Noctis’ suite, more than used to Mira hanging out with them. Even when she was supposed to be on duty.

When Noctis finished last, Mira was looking troubled. An expression of such brooding it never fit her face. He was far used to seeing her mocking expressions, even when she _wasn’t_ mocking anyone.

She was fiddling, too, with a glowing necklace.

“I thought your necklace broke,” Noctis said, making her jump. She blinked and looked down at it.

“No, this is – _was_ – my mother’s.” She took a deep breath and stood. “Noctis, I must beg your forgiveness. Our friendship was real, and I shall forever treasure it.” She opened her closed eyes and stared at him, brown-green eyes honest. Noctis swallowed as Prompto leaned forward, hand at his side. “I have not been totally honest about my family.”

Noctis tried to force himself to relax. “So, what, you’re _not_ the Helios family?”

She scoffed. “Of _course_ we are! But there’s something you don’t know about my family.” She twisted her fingers in the necklace. “Something nobody even from Galahd knows. My family wasn’t just the guards of the royal family.” She stilled, her hand on the glass as she closed her eyes. “My family… my mother, she’s Queen Arya Helios, Queen-in-hiding of the Solheim people.”

Noctis’ jaw dropped.

“What.” Prompto looked stunned, too. “But – but your – you’re a _‘Glaive,_ you’re _Mira!”_

Mira rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I am,” she said, familiar annoyance in her tone. “But Mama, she was Queen of Solheim twenty-five years ago. She fled before I was born, my father taking me into his custody to not tell me about my heritage. When I was four, I went to live with her. She told me and gave me my necklace.” She slipped her hand into her jacket, withdrawing a photograph.

“This is the day she got coronated,” Mira said, bringing out a picture of a woman in a white dress. Noctis had briefly seen Mira’s mother, a lovely woman that could pass as an older sister; this woman looked nearly identical to Mira – same as Arya. “King Regis was there, but obviously he wasn’t aware of mine or my sister’s existence.” She tucked the picture back in her jacket. “I’m telling you this because my sister – she went back to see the ruins of Solheim, and she hasn’t returned.” Mira worried her lip. “I wanted help,” she admitted after a long sigh. “Plus, there’s a tomb of a Lucian king there.” She arched a pleading brow at the prince.

Noctis sighed explosively. “I’m going to have to think about it,” he said after a moment. “This is a lot to take in. I can’t just leave my dad hanging again. He’d murder me. And you. And Prom, Iggy, and Gladio, ‘cause if I do this, I’m not going without them.”

“Thank you for even considering it,” Mira said, bowing. “I’ll take my leave, now.”

Noctis watched her slump a little as she walked to the door.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Noctis surprised himself. “You promised us a King’s Knight tournament.”

Mira turned to him, looking confused.

“C’mon,” Noctis said with a scowl. “Sit and let’s play.”


	2. Spies and Aunts

Aranea Highwind strode through the hallway of Zegnautus Keep, her unusual attire of a nondescript slave hiding her. Being a slave had perks and cons; this disguise kept people from seeing her if she held something. She did, holding a ton of sheets.

She stopped in a corner, hidden from everyone else as the faint words of her half-sister and sperm donor spoke.

“- allowed Aranea to become heiress to appease her,” Iedolas Aldercapt was saying, in an oh-so-reasonable tone. “And if she _does_ become Empress, she’ll have the prince in her grasp.”

“Father, I have done everything in my power to appease you in the Arena. Perhaps I can race Aranea to the boy? He was so eager to trust me in the Arena; I can break him.”

“None but I can break a Caelum,” the sleazy voice of Ardyn boasted.

“Yeah, _right,”_ Eliana sneered. “You were _so close._ I wonder, did _you_ help him escape, _Chancellor?”_

“No,” Izunia said, smoothly. “I believe Princess Aranea did that.”

“Aranea has no culpability in that,” the Emperor interjected. “It’s not her fault the boy slipped onto her aircraft. Aranea has a fleeting spirit. I’m going to announce her the leader of the MagiTek army.”

Aranea had practically _begged_ to be assigned to his other army; mostly because she _wanted_ to be leading the MagiTek army. He’d only pick someone he trusted, though, with the command of his other army. While the leader of the other army lived, the entire army itself survived.

Aranea knew these new MagiTek soldiers to be unstable in their activated mode. It was why Gralea was so silent; the civilians living in the main city had all been converted, save for the slaves in the Keep and the Arena.

(Aranea knew that of _course_ other civilians in the city had remained, _ahem,_ unaccounted for. Mostly because she’d had Biggs defect and take a warship-full across the border while also blasting at their homes. She’d only felt a tiny bit sorry; their lives were uprooted but at least – _at the very least_ they were _alive._ )

Taking the warship would also increase, even in incrementally, the chances of Noctis getting it.

The conversation in the room turned from war matters to other matters. As she was getting ready to keep moving, she heard Adercapt ask a question.

“And those people in Solheim?”

“Well, they’re running scared. I hope to find what happened to the others within the next month, Father.”

Aranea vanished down the hall; no camera watching would follow, not like they were even active anymore anyway. After the ten _thousandth_ power surge and complaints that there were too many cameras, Eliana had suggested traps instead.

“They’d use less power,” she’d said with a shrug. “Cameras… nobody watches anything through _cameras_ anymore, Father.”

Aldercapt hadn’t told anyone, but it was guaranteed that you’d die if you didn’t know the place by heart.

Good news. It _had_ decreased, drastically, the amount of power in some areas because literally nothing living would be staying there.

Bad news. It meant that half the Keep was drafty and cold and silent. Aranea didn’t have anyone to scandalize with her… _self-awareness._

Well, with hopes she’d be out soon, the woman slipped back to her room.

~:~

Regis stepped out of the Citadel, ignoring the crowd’s cheers. Some of the Crownsguard had let it slip that he’d summoned a person of interest; for once, he had no guards with him as the car drove through the center.

It looked similar to the Regalia; beautiful and sleek. Hidden underneath were big tires suited for off-roading. Knowing the person inside, she was a hunter; she probably found plenty of reason to go off-roading. Probably running from the daemons that came in the night.

It slowed to a stop, finally stopping completely next to the steps.

Regis ignored the cameramen, instead limping down the steps as the back door of the car opened. Dirt-encrusted boots with a heel daintily stepped out; the woman wore practical clothes, though a black duster covered most of it. She wore sunglasses – not to shield her eyes from the sun.

“Nalani,” he greeted.

“Your Majesty,” Nalani Gainsborough said, inclining her head. “It’s nice to see you again.”

He gestured for her to enter the Citadel. Waving at his people, he followed Nalani into the darker interior.

Aulea’s older sister took her sunglasses off. Instead of being blasted with twin pools of blue, only her right eye remained open. Her other eye was covered with an eyepatch, held in place by a string. It happened to blend in with her darker hair – even as short as it was Regis had missed it.

“You lost an eye?” he wondered as he walked her further in.

“Yes,” Nalani said, her voice clipped. “Why did you order me here, Regis?”

Intense dislike aimed at him glared at him.

“For one reason,” Regis said, agreeing silently with her. No use in beating around the bush. “I wish for you to keep Noctis safe as he travels throughout the kingdoms to retrieve some of the Royal Arms.”

Nalani stared at him.

“I am _not_ the boy’s shield,” she snapped. “And I’ve only met the brat once.”

Regis’ gaze turned cold. “Do not call my son that,” he ordered roughly. “And you met him before –“ he took a deep breath. “Before he went to Tenebrae the first time.”

“Seems the same kid even after he got kidnapped, Regis.” She scowled at him. “Just give him the fucking Regalia and send him off. He’ll do fine.”

She turned around. Regis struck out, lightning fast; wrapping a hand around her arm, he jerked her to look at him again.

“I know you hate me for Aulea’s death,” he whispered, darkly. “But my son is not _me._ He will _never_ make the same mistakes I did.”

“I hate that you neglected to be there,” she snapped back at him. “I hate you for _marrying_ my sister, Regis.”

Yes, Regis knew that well. Lady Gainsborough had agreed with Mor, Regis’ father, that it would be best for him to marry Aulea. Nalani had disliked the royal family for taking much of Aulea’s freedom away; hated it even more when Aulea had been moved into the Citadel well-before the announcement of the engagement. Regis was even rarely there, usually out with his commoner friends.

So yes, he accepted Nalani’s hatred at him.

“I want to meet your son properly,” Nalani said after a moment, refusing to look at him. “He can meet me at my estate.”

“It might not have been kept up since you left,” Regis warned, letting her go.

“It’s fine. I plan on selling it eventually anyway,” the woman said, extracting her arm from Regis’.


	3. A List

Noctis was rudely brought out of his King’s Knight game when his phone rang.

“Shit,” the prince said, seeing it was his father. He accepted the call, cursing internally as Prompto snickered. His dad had called _during a level twenty duel._ He’d been on the verge of winning the duel, too. “Hello, Noctis here,” he said, wondering what was wrong.

“I need your presence in the throne room,” his father informed him.

“Be there in twenty minutes,” Noctis grumbled before ending the call and jumping out. He grabbed some random clothes and ran into the bathroom. “Yo, Mira, Prompto, gotta go to the Throne Room. Be back in a couple hours.”

Neither looked up as they waved with their phones in the weirdest way possible. Noctis rolled his eyes and walked out, taking off at a jog and getting to the elevator as soon as he could. He tapped the button for ‘down’ and got on. Waiting, the elevator stopped at a few other floors. The prince offered his best smile to the others before getting off before them. He walked to the doors of the throne room, keenly aware of the eyes.

“Prince.” He stopped as a servant approached him, holding a folder and bowing. “The specifications you asked for.”

He frowned. The servant straightened.

“For the _Highwind,”_ the servant smiled.

Noctis smiled, still a little uneasy. “Thank you. Can you take the specs to my room? Baron Prompto should be awaiting you.”

The servant took them and bowed before retreating.

Noctis stepped into the throne room.

“Father,” he said, making all actions cease. “You sent for me?”

“You’re quite early,” the king said, offering a smile. “Please, join us. This conversation would greatly benefit from your inexperience of war matters.”

“Majesty, surely you can’t be serious,” a councilor muttered.

Regis’ gaze sharpened, though his genial smile did not.

“Noctis, what do you think of this plan?”

Noctis eyed the table, a battle plan laid out.

“I think it’s too risky,” he said at last. “Sending troops into Gralea is suicide for them; we’d risk losing too much of our forces.” He glanced to a smug-looking Cor Leonis. “Plus, we’ve got no idea of what size the army is or anything.”

“No,” the councilor agreed, bowing his head. “But surely the Kingsglaive is more than capable of at least showing that we have power?”

_Personal bias against Galahdians?_

“If you’re intent on sending the Kingsglaive, it wouldn’t be best to yet,” Drautos put in with a scowl. “We’re still on thin ice with Galahd from the most recent stunt you pulled.”

Noctis knit his eyebrows. “What stunt?” he asked.

Utter silence passed around the table. Looking to his father, Noctis found himself annoyed. He was glaring at Drautos like he’d sinned against him or something.

“We followed Cratus’ advice,” the king said, sounding reluctant, “and sent some Galahdians on an obvious trap to Solheim. Some activity occurred there that was far from normal.”

_Solheim._

Noctis turned his attention to the table in front of him.

“What… what _kind_ of an obvious trap?”

“Daemons,” Cor answered when it became obvious that nobody was going to say. “Daemons that seem to be unkillable. Several hunters went missing in that area.”

“I see.” Noctis fought to keep his voice neutral.

“Nevertheless, this discussion is best left for another time,” Regis said, enforcing it by tapping the war table and making it become blank again. Noctis raised a brow. So they _had_ gotten new tech in here. Interesting. “Everyone, you are dismissed. Noctis, please remain.”

Noctis pressed his lips together as he stood there. The councilors departed; Clarus, obviously, remains. Noctis waited. Luckily, he didn’t need to wait long.

“You know the Gainsborough Estate?”

Noctis nodded as his father turned. His father’s eyes stared at him.

“Someone waits for you there,” Regis told him cryptically. “She expects you tonight.”

Noctis bowed.

“Dismissed,” the king said, turning back to his throne.

Noctis turned around. A twinge of discomfort flared up his back; he still ran. He left just to see Drautos and Cor rounding the corner.

“Captain! Cor!”

His call drew some of the councilors’ heads, but the two men waited long enough for the prince to approach.

“Yes, highness?” Drautos raised an eyebrow.

“Was one of the ‘Glaive Kelis Firestorm?”

Drautos knit his brows. “Let me check.” He gestured for Noctis to follow. Both him and Cor had offices on the first floor. Drautos let him in as he rifled through some files.

“Here’s the list,” Drautos said. Noctis opened it.

_Kelis Firestorm, Arus Firestorm, Nyx Ulric, Lucille Stellato, Pelna Khara, Libertus Ostium. Status: MIA, unconfirmed KIA._

His hands shook.

“Drautos.” He interrupted whatever conversation that Drautos was having with Cor, again. “Where’s Kelis and Arus’ rooms? In the barracks, as with all?”

Drautos frowned, but shook his head. “No. We had to place their affects in another place with everyone else presumed dead.”

“Where?” He frowned when Drautos told him the place. “Why _there?”_

Drautos shrugged. “The king said so.”

Noctis ran out of the room.

Looks like he had no choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto looked up when Noctis burst into the room, running to the closet and pulling out a suitcase.

“We going somewhere?” Prompto asked, perking up.

“Yep.” Noctis glanced to him. “Someone came up here and left something with you, right?”

Prompto nodded, tapping the folder. “I didn’t know you commissioned an aircraft.”

“I didn’t,” Noctis said. “It’s from Aranea. I didn’t realize she had spies. Whatever. I’ll take it.” He slid it in the suitcase. “Mira, go get Crow Altius and Luche Lazarus.”

“Eh?” Mira looked confused.

“I’m ninety-percent sure we have to go save your sister,” Noctis said. “In Solheim.”

“I’ll grab Iggy and Gladio,” Prompto offered, jumping up and running from the room. He found them easily, chatting about Iggy’s delicious soup.

“Flirt later,” he gasped. “Get ready for a drive, dudes. Noctis is dragging us somewhere.”

The duo blinked down at him.

“Oh,” Iggy said, looking surprised. “So he _isn’t_ going to meet his aunt?”

Prompto tilted his head. “King Regis has a sister?”

Gladio snorted. “Hell no,” he said. “More like she’s the former Queen’s sister. Nobody really knows her; she’s quite the recluse.”

“Even so, we’ll get prepared,” Ignis said, shooting a glance at Gladio.

~:~

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret heard someone enter the Gainsborough Estate. Given that _she_ was the intruder, it made sense the owner was coming back. Luna finished gathering what Gentiana had advised her to grab and stepped into the gloom that was the entryway. Her customary white clothes shone even in the gloom; the owner flicked the lights on, her blue eye widening upon seeing the princess with a suitcase.

“Your nephew needs your help, Lady Gainsborough,” the Oracle said calmly. “If you take this, they will be able to weather the worst of storms.”

She offered the suitcase.

The lady stared at her with mistrust in her eye. “Who the fuck are you?”

Luna smiled. “Lunafreya Nox Fleuret,” she said with a small curtsy. “Oracle, princess of Tenebrae.”

The woman bowed. “Forgive me, Princess Lunafreya.”

Luna waved her hand. “It’s okay,” Luna said. “You should hurry, though. Noctis should be leaving soon.” She pushed the suitcase to her. “He’ll need another car; Captain Drautos won’t let them borrow the Chocobo truck this time. His number is in the front pocket of the case.”

She sat down at the table.

Lady Gainsborough bowed, taking the case before leaving.

~:~

Noctis knew they couldn’t take the chocobo truck. That was stealing, even if he _was_ the prince.

He deliberated.

His phone chimed.

_This is your aunt Nalani. Lunafreya said you’d need another ride. My car can fit seven more people._

Odd. He tried to remember an aunt – yes, he had a vague recollection of having one.

Well, they only had six people. Tight fit, but…

“Got a ride?” Crow had a pack on her back, the Black Mage grinning. It didn’t quite hide the worry she was masking.

“Yep,” Noctis said. He was quite lucky nobody had spoken a word to him when he’d left his room with a suitcase. He’d left his dad a note (honestly, since he had a _phone_ he was banking on being yelled at soon anyway).

“You guys sure we should go after them?” Luche looked uncertain. Given that he was one of the more careful guys around that _didn’t_ rule-break for fun like Noctis and Mira (because let’s be honest; Mira was a born-rulebreaker. And idiot.), it made sense.

“Don’t worry, in the note to my dad I told him I ordered you,” Noctis said easily. “If he thinks that you were ordered, he won’t get mad at you.”

“But he’ll get mad at _you,”_ Mira said, pointedly.

Noctis offered her a half-smirk. “I can afford to get in trouble,” he said, honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

Nalani saw seven people. _Man,_ she was lucky that she’d had the foresight to make the additional changes to her personal car. Normally, she didn’t have Greg as her driver, either, but he was fed up with a consulting detective he’d been working with. He’d taken his vacation to do whatever this dangerous thing was.

She opened the door from the inside.

“You guys waiting for an invitation?” she demanded acerbically.

The Kingsglaive moved; Nalani rapped on the divider.

“Yes, my lady?” Greg’s brown eyes met her sunglass-ed one.

“Open the trunk, please. I’d hate to have to be so cramped in here we can barely move.” She arched a brow at the Amicitia; who else would be _that_ bulky? “It’s going to happen anyway,” she sighed… before realizing she hadn’t counted the extra up-front seat. “Greg, if you would like, I’d like to keep the divider down. Amicitia, you’ll sit in front,” she ordered.

Her nephew crawled in last, sitting directly across from her. The air was very awkward in the vehicle as it started.

“How are we going to get past the checkpoint?” Noctis eased into the awkwardness with the air of someone having a plan. Nalani pointed at Greg.

“Greg and your Amicitia,” Nalani responded. “Greg’s been with the homicide department of the police force in Insomnia; he knows how to fake passes to leave _and_ get into the city.”

There was another pause.

“You know the consulting detective Sherlock?” Greg asked into the silence.

The youngest female ‘Glaive’s face lit up. “The total hottie?” she asked, a flush appearing on her face. “Totally gay for his companion, but –“

“Everyone but those two _get it,”_ Greg moaned. “But yes, that ass has happened to help us out with numerous cases, though he _did_ mistakenly have us arrest the wrong person once,” he added. “It made the killer kill again. Sherlock’s… _odd_.”

“Has he ever solved a case where magic is involved?” Noctis wondered idly.

“No,” Greg said, shaking his head. “Our consultant for magical attacks is Miranda Lionfall.”

Noctis’ head snapped over to Greg’s head. “Miranda is back in Insomnia?” he demanded, looking hopeful.

“Yeah,” Greg said, checking the mirror. “She got severely injured a few years ago; woman’s bloody brave.” There was a tiny smile on the man’s face. “Miranda’s got a sharp mind. She and Sherlock don’t get along that well, but Miranda’s able to at least work with him.”

Nalani arched an eyebrow. “Know this Lionfall woman?”

Noctis swallowed at he looked at her. “Miranda has an ability,” he said, pausing for a moment. “She can act as a decoy for anyone with magical power. She… she _did_ that, when several Kingsglaive helped me retake Galahd. She acted as a decoy and was nearly killed for it.”

“Oh?” Nalani reached over the tense Galahdians and to her mini fridge.

(Cid had grouched about her request. How to make the inside of a compact-looking car _not_ look conspicuous? _Don’t add a fucking mini-fridge,_ he’d snarled.

 _If the challenge is too much…_ Nalani had smirked as she’d turned away. _I’ll go somewhere else._

 _Like hell you will,_ Cid had shouted.)

“It’s a long story,” Noctis said, looking unsure. “Look, if you’re _really_ my aunt, why help us? You could get in trouble with my father.”

“I hate your father,” Nalani informed him, voice icy. “He married my sister, neglected her, and allowed her to _die._ I can never forgive him for that.” Her voice softened. “Pissing Regis off is just a perk of what I’m doing.” She folded her arms.

Noctis frowned. “When I was younger, you had a fight with Dad, didn’t you?”

“A fight?” Nalani snorted. “I’ll tell you when we get to Hammerhead. They have a Leville, you know; leaving this late to wherever we’re going is only good enough to leave Insomnia.”

Noctis nodded, swallowing as the car moved forward even more. There was silence as a barrier that wasn’t _the_ barrier rose between them and Greg. Another modification. It was a picture of the back, made so realistically that only physically touching it would destroy the illusion. Nalani clicked the barriers to be risen in the back, just in case; all windows are covered.

As she suspected, a Crownsguard walked all around, peering in.

“Go ahead,” one of them grunted, muffled from in the back. Nalani released a sigh as they successfully made it out.

Once out of sight and headed out, the windows and barrier were pushed down by Greg. Nalani waved her hand to the mini fridge.

“Take whatever you want,” she invited. “Open bar.”

The blonde dived for it first, opening it and grabbing two drinks, one for Noctis, the other for himself. The youngest female ‘Glaive took one for herself and the one Nalani dubbed Glasses. The final woman didn’t take anything for her or the other man, instead taking out her phone.

“Prince, we’ve got an application on our work phones that connects us to the other ‘Glaives when we’re in range,” the woman said, glancing over at the other ‘Glaive man. “I’d like your permission to share it with everyone here.”

“We really need an app for people like the ‘Guard,” Noctis muttered. “Just in case they need a ‘Glaive.”

“Or vice versa,” the youngest one, whom Nalani now dubbed Chatty, said with a smirk. “Seeing as half the ‘Guard gets offended when a ‘Glaive is called in, we should definitely have an app so we can call the ‘Guard in.”

Noctis snorted. “Sure,” he said, snickering. “And then we’ll all be happier, right?”

Blondie cleared his throat. “Okay, so does this app show us where the other ‘Glaive are in relative to our position, or does it connect us to them?”

“It has a forty mile radius,” the serious chick said, glancing at the relaxing ‘Glaive. “If we’re in a twenty-mile radius it’ll connect us with them.”

“Useful,” Noctis muttered.

Nalani cleared her throat as they passed the final checkpoint, seeing the sign that read ‘Come Back Soon’ pass them. Hundreds of cars were sitting in the other lane, few of them in this one.

“So, where are we even going?” Nalani asked, taking a sip of her water.

“Oh. Did Luna not tell you?” Noctis frowned at her. “We’re going to Solheim.”

Nalani inhaled too soon and choked.

“Are you out of your _damn minds?_ Fuck what the Oracle said, _this is suicide!”_

Noctis stared at her, his bright blue eyes unsettling.

Nalani found whatever she was about to say wither, at least for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Cid Sophiar had liked Hammerhead as it had been – before a giant, flaming Astral had laid a broken woman before the newly-built hospital’s doors. There’d been no privacy, no need for a mayor. Cid had liked it before, sure.

Now, though… Now, it was a solid place that didn’t need no lights or hunters protecting it. The new mayor was from this place, elected by the king; sure, they had no magic Wall but they had built well into the desert. Noctis Lucis Caelum had granted them a school, a small inn, a hospital, _and_ a place to grow actual fuckin’ food instead of paying the large amount that Duscae demanded when importing from Lestallum and the havens on the way.

Hell, Cid liked his own ability to charge higher for some prices.

Seeing a royal car, though… His mind traded to the last time he’d seen that particular vehicle. Nalani had wanted him to declare it impossible, what she’d asked; but hell. He was an Astral-damned believer in fulfilling friends’ requirements.

(He still found himself laughing at the price he wanted before she’d looked at it.)

The car stopped. All the doors opened.

Cid stood from his lawn chair.

Another perk, that. People gave him a lawn chair and a fuckin’ umbrella for _free._ It sure was comfortable on some days. Sucked on rainy days.

The rather large, chatty group exited. Nalani stepped out, stalking towards him. He could practically _see_ the anger in her body, making it vibrate as she stormed across the road.

“Cid,” she said, curtly.

He chuckled. “As pissy as ever,” he laughed. “You might as well go back to the car, Nal. I don’t have your weapon ready yet.”

Nalani scowled at him and growled under her breath; he snorted.

“I have somethin’ for the kid. Tell him to come over here before he leaves,” Cid added as she turned to stalk away.

Nalani gave him a rude gesture.

Cid smirked and spat on the ground.

~:~

“What did you mean, Noctis?” Ignis cornered Noctis in the lobby of the motel. Noctis set his jaw.

“About what?” He was purposefully being obtuse, Ignis knew.

“Don’t fuck around, Noctis.” Noctis’ eyes widened as he looked at Ignis; Ignis didn’t tend to swear much. “You gave her the strangest look I’ve ever seen. _Why?”_

Noctis sighed, slumping against the wall. “I don’t want to say,” he said, his eyes looking shadowed.

“Why not?”

Noctis closed his eyes.

“Ardyn,” he said after a long moment. “Told me exactly _how_ I must save this world, Ig.”

Ignis drew back. “But –“

“I’m the Chosen King, Iggy.” Noctis didn’t open his eyes as he scowled. “That means –“ he faltered, yet soldiered on. “That means, in order for this world to live, I must die.”

Ignis opened his mouth –

“Who told you that?” Lady Gainsborough’s voice was sharp and suddenly angry.

“Ardyn. Luna, after she found out.” Noctis turned to her, his eyes sharp. “The Astrals determined me the holder of the title –“

“ _No,”_ Nalani said, her face pale. “No, you’re _not –“_

“I don’t have a choice,” Noctis said, simply. Dully.

Ignis wanted to protest, but… But he _couldn’t._ Everyone knew what the Astrals determined was Law. If Noctis had to die…

Ignis clenched his jaw.

“You’re not dying on this mission,” Ignis said, his words full of a steel that made both Lady Gainsborough and Noctis stare at him, identical blue eyes glinting.

He would _not_ let Noctis die. Not while he could breathe.

“Well, considering Mira’s doing the cooking, I wouldn’t go that far,” Altius drawled, breaking all tension in the room. “Last time she managed to give us all food poisoning.”

“OI!” a ringing shout was heard.

Ignis facepalmed.

“Iggy’s a great cook!” piped up Noctis, sliding past him and joining the rest of the people on the couch.

Ignis just frowned lightly, turning to Lady Gainsborough.

She was scowling at them for some reason.

“Go,” she said, sounding tired. Her scowl lightened, her blue eye glancing up to meet his. Ignis took his leave.

~:~

Niccolo Angelo, or as he was known to his… _friends,_ Nico, stared up at the night sky. His boyfriend wrapped an arm around him.

“Is she talking to you?”

Niccolo nodded. “I have to go to Solheim. The people there – they are still alive. Waiting for the Light to come back.” He was on vacation anyway; a stab wound forced him down. No heavy combat or movement for another seven weeks. Set was his primary physician.

Not that Set could wrap a bandage correctly to save his _own_ life, let alone Nico’s. Nico had put him down anyway because of one fact: he was not mortal.

Well, _Set_ was. Nico himself was not _quite_ mortal. He could see souls and shove them _back_ into their bodies; Lunafreya had actually died. It drained him to use his power like that.

“When do you leave?”

“Soon. Not yet.” Nico gazed at the night sky, warped as his view was with the Wall up there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've got the Final Fantasy VII remake.
> 
> EPIC. JUST EPIC.  
> Also i can't beat a fucking boss, so please consider these next two chapters enough to tide ya'll over.  
> promise the next ones after will be better :D

“You wanted to see me?” Noctis stepped in the remains of Cid’s sunlight.

“Yeah, kid.” Cid stood and ambled into the garage. “Regis sent me somethin’ a few weeks ago. Figured ya could use it more than I could. ‘t’s called an Engine Blade. Not much special power to it, but it’s still pretty useful. Should slice n’ dice daemons pretty damn good.”

Noctis blinked at the weapon. He had quite the collection going for him.

“Here.” Cid shoved it at him.

“Thank you,” Noctis breathed, running a hand over it. It was big, but nothing too big. He was… _okay_ with a greatsword like the one Gladio used; he could use it in a _pinch,_ okay? His training over the past few years had done _some_ good. But a sword like this? He swung it experimentally, part of a smile coming onto his lips. Yeah, he could wield something like _this._

“You know,” Cid said, sitting down in his lawn chair, “my own daddy got a blade for Regis. Rarely saw ‘im use it, but the last time I saw him, it was part of his armiger.”

Noctis flicked his eyes to Cid’s. “You think I could make this part of my armiger?”

Cid shrugged. “Up to you, kid.” He sighed. “You know, never thought I’d see the day when we’d have a boomin’ business,” he snorted. “Take a night, kid. _Breathe.”_

Noctis let the weapon fade into his inventory. He flexed his hand before a question he’d been dying to ask finally had the courage to pass his lips.

“What – what happened between you and my dad?”

Cid sighed. “Something dumb,” the old man said, wearily. “To spend so long not talkin’ to my oldest friend? Something _beyond_ dumb.” He shrugged. “Past is the past, however. Ask your father. _I_ won’t say another word.”

Noctis nodded. “Thank you again,” he said, a smile quirking at his lips again.

“Don’t ya worry ‘bout it.” Cid waved it off. “Keepin’ you alive is something I’ve gotta do. I could only hope you would do the same fer Cindy if somethin’ happened to me.”

Noctis nodded again. “I would,” he said, opening his hand and letting the sword drop into his inventory. “But as long as you’re in Hammerhead, you’re safe.”

“That I am,” agreed Cid. “I was thinkin’ of visitin’ Regis.”

“You should probably call first,” Noctis said, dryly. “And before you’re only a few miles from the Citadel. Aunt Nalani isn’t the kind of person to call ahead.”

Cid snorted. “Your Aunt Nal hates Regis’ guts,” he said, honestly.

“I gathered that,” Noctis said, wryly. He didn’t ask why. He had a feeling Cid would tell him to ask Nalani or his dad.

His phone rang.

He looked at it and winced.

“Fuck, Cor’s calling.”

It was probably his dad on the other end. He wouldn’t be surprised if Cor let his dad use his phone; but if there was one thing Noctis _didn’t_ do, it was ignore Cor the Immortal’s phone calls. He’d done that all of _one time._

He would _never_ make that mistake again.

Cid looked amused.

“I’ll leave ya to it,” he said, tipping his hat.

Noctis gulped and swiped his phone.

“Hey, Cor,” he said, drawing it up to his ear in trepidation, “what’s up?”

~:~

King Regis breathed as best he could. His worry and fear for his son drew out the worst in him, however.

“My son,” he said, as calmly as he could, “ _what the hell are you doing?”_

Drautos choked on his spit at Regis’ hissed words. Regis literally could not remember the last time he’d sworn in front of people; Drautos really didn’t need to be _dramatic_ about it.

“ _Oh, hey, Dad!”_ his son couldn’t fool him with that _cheery_ attitude. “ _How’s it going?”_

“Where. Are. You.”

“ _Hammerhead, for tonight.”_ His son dropped all pretenses. “ _Dad, I promised Mira I’d help her do something.”_

“ _What_ could _possibly_ be more important than Insomnia right now?” Regis closed his eyes. “You were supposed to be going to the tombs –“

“ _Then send me the location of a couple, Dad. I… I made a promise to a friend.”_ Noctis’ voice softened. _“I can’t let her down.”_

“Not Lunafreya, surely –“

“ _Mira Helios,”_ Noctis said, interrupting him. _“The daughter of Arya Helios. Her sister’s missing – in Solheim.”_

Regis faltered. “That is a _death wish,”_ he whispered. “My son –“

“ _Come on, Dad,”_ Noctis laughed into the phone. _“We both know that unless I’m sucked into the Crystal, I’m going to stay alive. After all, I’m the Chosen King, yeah?”_ Regis’ breath caught.

“How – _who –“_

 _“Dad,”_ his son said, sounding tired, “ _I’ll call you after Solheim is taken care of. See ya.”_

“Wait, Noctis –“

The dial tone was heard.

“ _Fuck,”_ Regis swore, throwing Cor’s phone back to Cor. Cor’s eyes were wide; him and Drautos traded looks. “I don’t think I’ve been interrupted like that before in my life.” Regis gripped his cane, cold fear in him. For his son – for Nalani –

_Please… Aulea, if you are watching over Noctis, please keep him safe._

The prayers would have to be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

“Lucille! Come on!” Nyx hauled Lucille back in the doorway. Of course, they’d be found soon, but Kelis was searching for something in each of the houses; she couldn’t find it in the houses they’d taken refuge in. “Kelis, are you done yet –“

“Found it,” Kelis said, breathlessly, appearing in front of them. “It only opens for Solheim blood,” she explained, gesturing for them to follow, “but we’ve got to be quick. If I remember right…”

“You said it was blank, right?” Arus appeared, his tall form filling the door. “Here. I’ve got all the blank papers of the house.”

Kelis smiled at her husband before slicing her arm open.

Blood spattered on the papers. Nothing for a moment.

The growls of the flan monsters grew ever close.

“Hurry up,” Pelna snapped. “If we don’t find someplace to rest, Libertus is going to genuinely pass out.”

“You should’ve just left me,” Libertus groaned. “I’m dead weight.”

“No leaving a brother behind,” Lucille muttered softly, her soft eyes flicking over to Libertus. “I’m going to –“

“No,” Kelis ordered, holding up a piece of paper. “This is it. Lucille, draw thunderclouds over this area. Eliana will be interested, but we’ve made sure to bleed equal amounts in each house to throw her off the scent. She’ll spend hours searching.”

“Where _exactly_ are we going?” Nyx demanded, leaning against the empty, dusty kitchen. “And what happened to all the people? Were they killed?”

Kelis shook her head. “No. Not… Not exactly.” She swallowed. “To be honest, I’ve never been here. I just follow the map.”

She flipped over the piece of paper, revealing lines etching themselves across the paper. In Kelis’ blood.

“Until Solheim’s light is restored, blood belonging to a child of Solheim must be shed.” Kelis shrugged at their looks. “Until they realize blood is the key, they won’t be able to get at us. We’re using the sewer systems,” she added, taking her pack off the table. “We don’t have a choice. We _need_ sleep, and not _catnaps._ We should be safe down there.”

“Key is _should be,”_ Pelna muttered; nevertheless, the group got ready to follow.

~:~

The road to Solheim was long. Nalani chose to utilize her time wisely, not spending as much time with her nephew as she wanted. Greg seemed relaxed, happy even as Chatty knocked on the glass in the ‘I need to pee’ way.

They were three days into the journey; they’d passed into Cleigne, and while it would have been easier to set off from Galdin Quay, Noctis had insisted on going into Cleigne.

“Aunt Nalani,” Noctis said, catching her attention at the address. “Mira’s going to find her mother real quick. Mind if we take a short detour while she does that? It won’t take long, I promise.”

Nalani tilted her head. “Is it fun?”

Greg sighed to himself.

“I don’t know,” her nephew hedged. “Dad sent me a text with a location, said I should check it out.”

Nalani pressed her lips together.

“Let’s go,” she said, sliding out of the car. “Greg, find a nearby haven.”

“There’s a chocobo ranch nearby,” the man said with a smile.

“ _Chocobos?”_ Blondie perked up.

“After,” Noctis said, his eyes softening as he looked at his friend. “After we find it.”

“Indeed.” Glasses pushed his glasses up his nose. “Highness, should we start searching for it whilst it is still daylight?”

Noctis nodded, then glanced at Nalani.

“It’s a weapon,” he finally elaborated. “It’s… one of the sacred arms of my ancestors.”

“Oh.” Nalani reached in and grabbed her sword, leveling a smile at her nephew. Her nephew, bound to destiny that she _wouldn’t let happen._ “Then let’s go.” She had a bone to pick with the ancestors of the Lucian line, and maybe she could take it out on this magical weapon.

~:~

Greg spotted the chatty Kingsglaive leaning against the car, looking disappointed.

“Find anything?” He set a cup of Ebony down on the top of the car.

“No,” she sighed. “Want to get a drink?”

“I have mine,” he said, gesturing to the Ebony.

A popping sound came from below.

Greg looked at the wheels on his side.

“Um, Greg,” Chatty said, “are the wheels supposed to look like this? Flat?”

Greg whipped around and examined the wheels on her side.

“No,” he said, tightly.

He put a hand on his handgun.

“Where are your fellow Kingsglaive?” he asked, drawing it.

Chatty’s eyes hardened.

“Too far to be of use,” she growled, drawing one of her kukris.

Greg whistled, loud and clear.

Chatty grabbed Greg and threw a kukri.

And Greg forevermore regretted ever standing next to her, because the moment they re-appeared, he gave away their position immediately by violently throwing up.

(Some ‘Glaive – Mira, Crowe, Nyx, and Luche – they could warp with a single other person. However, it was easiest if their companion was a ‘Glaive, too, because the non-magic users tended to have a violent reaction to it. Greg’s reaction was pretty typical.)

~:~

Noctis glared at the empty tomb.

“Where could it be?” Prompto frowned.

“Maybe in Costlemark,” Nalani said, dread in her voice. She held up a note. “Daemons. Hunters don’t go there.”

“Have you been?” Ignis questioned.

She gave him a sarcastic little smile. “Where do you think I lost my damn eye?” she asked, arching a brow. “Let’s give it up, for now. Since we can’t –“

“We _can’t,”_ Prompto interrupted. “We can’t give it up. If we can defeat Ardyn, then –“

“Ardyn?” Nalani took off her sunglasses. “Who’s _Ardyn?”_

Noctis hesitated.

“Ardyn Izunia,” Gladio divulged to her. “Currently the Chancellor of the Empire. Noctis’ ancestor.” Nalani’s brows shot up. “Long story. We can’t give up, though – we _need_ the weapon, whatever it is.”

Nalani pursed her lips. “Do you think that you can wait a day, if Chatty hasn’t gotten whatever information she needed? I can get some hunters here.”

Noctis nodded. “Worst comes to worst, I think that Shiva and Ifrit would help us out.”

“Yeah, there’s not a hunter alive that wouldn’t want to see that,” Nalani snorted.

“I could only imagine,” Altius muttered. “So, we headed back to the chocobo ranch?”

Noctis nodded. “I guess,” he said, dully.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave Auburnbrie pulled up, his mastiff panting as he ever did next to him.

Nalani was finishing up with one of her wheels, two discarded ones next to her. The huntress finished her task before standing and turning to the other hunter.

“Gotta say, I’m surprised ya called,” Dave admitted, pulling the other into a hug. Nalani snorted.

“Yeah, well, unfortunately, I don’t have any other choice.” She pulled back, giving him a smile. “Any other hunters coming?”

“Yeah. The group I called don’t have much love for the Lucians, but at the risk of gaining treasure? All the young’ins were headin’ over here as soon as the words ‘Costlemark Tower’ exited my mouth,” Dave admitted.

“The main treasure is a weapon that belongs to my nephew,” Nalani said, her blue eye drilling into Dave.

“What, an ancestral weapon or somethin’?” he joked.

Nalani just stared at him. “You know I’m Lucian nobility,” she said, leaning against her car.

“I assumed when you joined the ranks of hunters,” Dave replied. “You told your family what happened to your eye?”

“I haven’t, no,” Nalani said, fingering the eyepatch. “Though they’re not going to be too happy when I do. My brother-in-law already hates the Empire, a piece of their tech in my eye socket won’t lend me into his good books.”

“Must be pretty high in the Lucian nobility if you’re avoidin’ tellin’ me his name,” Dave said, bluntly.

Nalani sighed, looking weary.

“Reserve judgment, please. He’s come very far from being spoiled silly. Noctis, you can come out.”

Noctis… That name sounded famil –

The boy stepped from around a very large tree trunk.

Noctis Lucis Caelum’s piercing blue eyes, a trait he shared with Nalani, made Dave recall the paper a few years ago – a statement the paper had made on his abduction and then his return.

Dave turned to Nalani.

“Your brother-in-law is the _king,”_ he said, flatly. No judgment.

“Yes,” Nalani replied, quietly. “And the weapon inside Costlemark Tower is his birthright. It will kill anyone who tries to touch it. For this exercise, recovering the blade is high priority as _well_ as clearing the tower of daemons. Keeping Noctis safe is not a priority of the hunters, that will be to his retinue and his ‘Glaive.”

Dave nodded, then looked at the boy seriously.

“I don’t know you, boy,” he said, honestly, “but if you help us clear Costlemark, we’ll add you into the network of hunters. And if you’re serious ‘bout helpin’, don’t think you can slack off. Trust your group with your life.”

The boy nodded. “I do,” he said, completely seriously. “I wouldn’t have come out of Lucis if I didn’t.”

Dave nodded. “Right. I’m Dave Auburnbrie, I’m basically the head honcho ‘round the hunter community. I give out certain quests and rewards; it differs by the amount of quests completed. If you’re Rank 8, you’ll be at my level, one of the head honchos. Nalani here is a Rank 7, though if she lives through this she’ll be a Rank 8. And if you survive and join the hunters, then I’ll grant you Rank 2. Costlemark shouldn’t even be attempted by newbies, but we gotta do with what we got. Am I understood?”

The boy nodded, then called back. “You guys catch all that?”

“Yeah, we should stock up on remedys and high elixirs!” another voice called back from beyond the trees. “If we’re caught at a critical juncture and Shiva or Ifrit can’t respond, we’re fucked!”

Noctis scowled. “I don’t _plan_ on calling on Shiva or Ifrit!”

“Then you’re an _idiot –“_

“Don’t call the prince an _idiot!”_ a horrified male voice gasped.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Noctis called back, before nodding at Dave. “We got it. We take care of each other.”

Dave nodded. “Good.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Thirty hunters. Not a bad turnout,” Nalani muttered. “This all you could scrape up?”

“All who are eager to go and possibly die,” Auburnbrie said, bluntly. “Good thing I came first. As it is, nobody’ll be happy if they know _he’s_ here.” Noctis ignored the look, instead flicking his ‘Glaive hood over his head, mask over his eyes. Badass and discreet.

“Mira, you should stay behind,” Crowe was saying to the young woman. “Greg is only a non-magical human, and if some daemon gets past the birds…”

Crowe let the sentence hang.

“I’ll stay, too,” Luche piped up. “I don’t really want to go down there.”

“Volunteer only,” Noctis reminded him. “I’d rather you stay, too, Crowe. Me and the other two can handle this.” _I think,_ he added to himself silently.

“We have his back,” Ignis said, primly, twisting his wrist.

“Fine,” Crowe scowled. “We’ll try to find a way to Solheim that doesn’t make us go into Imperial territory.”

“We’ll meet you back here,” Mira said, flopping back in her chair. “Don’t die, idiot.”

Well, at least it was a fond ‘idiot’. Greg just gave her a side-eyed look, like he didn’t want to be next to her.

“Whatever,” Noctis grunted, standing as the other hunters started to move out, Dave wrapping up whatever he was saying.

“- and nobody touch a weapon you find, because it’s fucking magical and it _will_ kill anyone who touches it!” Dave bellowed, loud enough to silence the post for a moment.

“Goodbye, darling chocobos,” Prompto said, looking genuinely teary-eyed at parting from the chocobo he was hugging. “I’ll be back for you!” he said, throwing himself off.

“You four can ride with Magpie,” Dave said, appearing in front of them, startling the group for a second. “He has a truck. We’ll get to a parking spot as close as we can ‘fore it gets dark.” He pointed to a purple pickup truck, a man waiting with the door open and waving when he saw Dave point him out. “You kids won’t need to talk to him or his companions. They’re young and stupid, but at least Magpie knows what he’s doing.”

Noctis nodded, stepping around Dave and hurrying to the truck and getting into the bed.

Nalani parted from Greg with only a few words, sliding onto the back of Dave’s bike he unloaded from his truck, which was being loaded with weapons and a few more hunters.

“Let’s move out!” Dave shouted. His brown dog remained behind.

Gladio hauled himself up onto the back.

“You ready?” Magpie, the driver, asked. He looked at Noctis with wide, fascinated eyes.

Noctis remained quiet as he nodded to Magpie.

The truck started and took off.

“Well,” Ignis said, staring at his companions. “At least we’re not just sitting around.”

“We’re going into a daemon-infested tower that may or may not hold my family’s ancestral blade,” Noctis said, flatly. “I’d rather be sitting around, but we don’t have that luxury right now.”

“No, we don’t,” Prompto agreed. “If we’re going to have a hope of outclassing Ardyn, we need the weapon.”

“It’s not about outclassing that asshole,” Gladio rumbled, “because he’s the _head_ of the family line. He’s been alive for Astrals-know how long; he’s had plenty of time to kill.”

“He wants revenge,” Noctis said, frowning. “Why, I don’t know.” _I intend to find out._

They were lucky Magpie and his two companions didn’t hear them; as Ignis tried to talk, they turned onto the highway and trundled down it in the weirdest caravan ever seen.

~:~

A buzz brought Lucille out of her slumber in the strange underground area. She fumbled in the dark, somehow protected against the daemon hordes for now, and turned on her phone.

YOU HAVE (1) NEW MESSAGE

Lucille tapped the message. The other ‘Glaive twitched as her voicemail was called.

“ _Please say your password,”_ the automated voice said.

“I want a glass of wine,” Lucille said into her phone.

 _“You have one new voice message from Kingsglaive_ Mira. _If you wish to listen, please say ‘yes’.”_

“Yes,” Lucille said to the phone.

There was a pause, then Mira’s voice flowed from the phone, sounding tinny and tired.

 _“Lucille, it’s Mira. I’m just going to assume you’re alive. If you’re not on speakerphone, please put it on. I need everyone to listen to this.”_ Lucille always had her phone all the way up – it was so she didn’t miss instructions from any superiors. Even now, there was no chance Mira wasn’t being heard, but she put it on speakerphone anyway. “ _Okay,”_ Mira said after a pause, “ _I’m going to assume you did. Firstly, Kelis – you are a stupid idiot. WHY did you give me your necklace?! You could have lit the Eternal Flame and you’d be sending for me or some shit.”_ Mira sounded upset. Kelis didn’t move from her position on her sleeping bag, but Lucille had a feeling she was wide awake. _“Pelna, Libertus, Lucille, Nyx, Kelis – hang in there. I’m trying to get Mama to tell me where the entrance is.”_ There was a shift. _“If you can find the Garden of Etro, you’ll be safe until we get there. Hang in there, sis. And **don’t do anything stupid,** Kelis, or I’ll get that damn tiara.”_

Kelis sniffed.

_“Just… hang tight. Noctis is helping, we had to stop at Wiz’s Chocobo Post, Mama’s coming out here, and Noctis is probably in Costlemark Tower right now. I’ve got Crowe and Luche with me right now. I’ll see you in – hopefully – two weeks. Just **hold on.”**_

She hung up.

Kelis didn’t move for a moment.

“The Garden of Etro?” asked Lucille, stowing her phone into her jacket. As the only weather-witch in the group, Lucille may or may not have been using her own power to charge her phone.

“A myth,” Kelis said, her voice a bit scratchy. “But not a myth now, I guess. Mama always said it was the treasure vault under the castle. I don’t – I wasn’t ever told where the castle was. Also, if I bleed anymore on the map, it’s going to lead the daemons right to us.”

“They’re coming anyway,” Libertus said, flatly. “We either remain here like sitting ducks or we start to look for the Garden of Etro.”

“Might be the first smart thing you’ve said all day, Lib!” Pelna said, cheerfully. “So, we going or what?”

“Ugh,” Nyx groaned, “your endless optimism pisses me off,” he informed Pelna.

“I know,” Pelna smiled in the dark. “But you’d all be fucked if it weren’t for my optimism.”

“Let’s go,” Kelis ground out, moving off her sleeping bag.

The group was gone after that, Kelis leading the way with her bloody map.


End file.
